1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surfboards and more particularly pertains to means for holding a surfboard suspended on a wall for storage purposes while the surfboard is not in use.
2.Description of the Related Art
Surfboards are difficult to store when they are not being used because of their length, which is generally about six feet or more, and because of their bulky irregular shape. The presence of one or more keel structures on each surfboard makes it difficult if not impossible to stack them, and their sleek, oval shape is not conducive to gripping the surfboards to hang them on a vertical surface. Often the only solution is to lean the surfboard against the wall or on the floor.
A number of different devices have been designed to hold surfboards to a vertical surface when the surfboards are not in use. One example of a surfboard holder, called STOWAWAY.TM. (Progressive Sport Products, Solana Beach, Calif.), consists of a linear strip having perpendicularly attached to it at each end a two-ended endstrip, with each endstrip being fastenable into a loop. One end of the surfboard is placed within one loop, and then while holding the surfboard in place, the second endstrip is fastened around the surfboard.
Another surfboard holder, the CALIFORNIA SLING.TM. (California Sling, San Diego, Calif.), has a first linear strip with a loop at one end and two end strips at the second end. The pointed end of the surfboard is placed in the loop after the holder is mounted on a surface, and then, while the surfboard is held with one hand, the other hand places the end strips around the rounded end of the surfboard and attaches the end strips together.
Surfboards may also be attached to surfaces with individual slings encircling each end of the surfboard, with the slings being separately attached to the surface so that the surfboard hangs horizontally extending between the two slings.
Each of these previous surfboard holders requires placement of one end of the surfboard in an encircling enclosure which is usually an arrangement of straps, followed by careful holding of the surfboard while it is balanced in the first enclosure, grasping the ends another set of straps, pulling these straps around the surfboard and attaching them together with VELCRO.TM. or other means to hold the other end of the surfboard in place. Thus, it is time-consuming and somewhat tricky to use the prior holders. These prior holders in some cases are not very sturdy and may not hold the surfboard securely to the wall. The prior holders also may not be very adjustable for surfboards of varying lengths or widths.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a surfboard holder into which a surfboard of any of a number of widths and lengths may easily be placed.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a surfboard holder which holds a surfboard securely and is sturdy.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a surfboard holder which is inexpensive and easy to manufacture.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a surfboard holder which does not require a multitude of straps and VELCRO.TM. or other fasteners to hold the surfboard in place.
Other objects and advantages will be more fully apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.